lustrum_dividefandomcom-20200216-history
Lower Nobility
Lower nobility form the bulk of the Empire's titleholders, including the titles of lord and knight. They vary greatly in influence, wealth and education, but on average, they are more well off than an average merchant and command at least as much respect as a decorated warrior would, often more. Lower nobility who can afford to do so will generally send their children off to become highly educated, so that they might gain favorable positions within the Empire. Many nobles are landowners, but unlike high nobility, they can not hold rights of governance, not even temporarily. Their ownership of land is merely commercial. Unlike high nobility, they are not related to the founders of the Empire, and the lords instead trace their ancestry to various warriors, artisans and other notable men and women who were granted nobility for some great deed or another. The inheritance of noble titles guarantees that even when the two blood stocks mix, it creates no confusion over blood status, and does not elevate any lower nobility to a higher status. Knights, on the other hand, often have no lineage to speak of, as their noble title is not hereditary - although many would say that some families do produce a rather impressive amount of knights. Only the sovereign can lord or knight individuals. Lower nobility, like their high nobility counterparts, organize themselves into Houses which vary greatly in importance and prestige. A few new Houses are founded every reign, and a good number of Houses have also gone extinct over the years. Each House is sworn to a specific House of higher nobility, and serves under them. Becoming Nobility Unless you were born noble, lower nobility is the absolute highest noble title you could hope to obtain. There is no surefire way for someone who didn't start out noble to become one, but the routes to nobility, from the most common to rarest, are: * Being a particularly skilled and decorated warrior or performing some great act of valor in combat. All knights are warriors, and as many as 50% of the lords trace their House back to a warrior of some manner * Years of service to a notable high noble, typically as a steward, tutor or other position of authority and skill. About 25% descend from such skilled people * A personal favor done to the sovereign has garnered a good 15% of Houses their noble status * Skilled and respected artisans are sometimes made into lords - 10% of Houses trace their ancestry to artisans Marrying into nobility makes your children noble, but it does not change the status of the non-noble parent, and rarely creates a new House. Nobility and knighthood can only be granted by the sovereign, although they do consider recommendations from earls when making their choices. There is no official way to petition for these titles, although people have found plenty of unofficial ways to do so - the closer you are to the royal family and especially the current ruler, the better your chances at attaining nobility. Lord Lords are the core of lower nobility. Their titles are hereditary, and some families have lasted for hundreds of years, being as ancient as the high nobility, but lacking their royal blood. Nobility is granted often enough that it is not rare, but sparingly enough that only a few new families are created each generation. This makes elevation to nobility a great honor for any commoner, no matter how wealthy they are. Lords often own land, even impressive manors or fortresses, but they can not govern over land, levy taxes or raise banners. They can, however, employ private guards or soldiers on salary, which many of the more powerful lords do. Many lords are quite proud of their Houses and their histories, and are often just as, if not more, concerned with the honor and reputation of their houses as high nobility are. Young nobles are groomed from the moment they can talk to assume various duties that would further establish and empower their House. Less fortunate lords, or those whose coffers have run dry, will do their best to keep up appearances. For some, their grand family manors and their related upkeep costs seem more like a curse than a blessing. Lords are expected to serve a specific high noble House, and swifts in allegiance are considered a sign of dishonesty and lack of loyalty. As such, despite their varied professions, most lords of a single House can generally be found within a single province, each acting to the best of their skills. During times of war, all able lords are expected to rally to their liege lords to provide aid in battle and serve as a part of their elite troop. The honorary of a lord is My Lord. Lord Careers Due to being barred from directly governing, lords instead seek their power and influence through various profession considered suitable for them. Choice between these professions depends mostly on the individual talents of the noble, but also their wealth and ability to garner favor from high noble Houses. Typical careers for a lord include: * Landlord, who makes a living by renting out homesteads and farmland. This is a very typical profession for the head of any notable house. * Professional soldier, akin to a knight; often a part of an earl's vanguard. Typically taken up by young nobles with no scholarly interest. * An adviser to a baron, earl or sovereign. This position is coveted mostly by the more experienced and studious lords. Area of expertise can be almost anything: military, geography, law, foreign intelligence, espionage, just to name a few. * A herald, a very particular type of scholar who excels at styling and recognizing heraldry. They may serve at the Royal Archives, or the court of an earl or the sovereign. Heralds are highly respected. * A diplomat between nations - mostly favored by the adventurous types. * A banker or keeper of coin. * Business owner, although this is considered rather peasantry and unsuitable for nobles, it can be quite profitable Knight Knights are those soldiers who show such extraordinary skill in combat that they are granted their own, personal noble title, and with it, the right to bear heraldry, although they do not receive a House. Since knighthood is not hereditary, this title is granted far more liberally than that of a lord, and at any time one can expect there to be hundreds or even thousands of living knights. As the title of knight is personal, it can not be passed down to the offspring of the knight - for a knight to have noble children, they must marry into nobility. Knights rarely own land or grand structures of any kind, as their role is that of a soldier. Knighthood grants them prestige and a stable employ, but it does not make one powerful or influential. Many knights are young men and women in the prime of their lives, and many are driven by the need to become lords, which drives them to commit acts of great valor and heroism. Being soldiers first and foremost, knights are expected to serve as an elite troop under the direct command of the viceroy or an earl. They are supplied arms and armor by their employer. The honorary of a knight is Sir name. Category:The Empire Category:Ranks